Lonestar's final day
Back to 2009 Logs Lonestar Shark Jade Repair Depot -- Iacon City _________________________________________________________________________ Lonestar frowns a little bit "/MY/ Original template." he notes. "You should stop creatively... interpreting... your patients." Shark walks in to check on how Lonestar is coming, "Well look here, it's the lovely Jade causing swooning mechs wherever she goes." A complementary Shark.. okay what /is/ going on here? Jade hmms, "You really want your 'original'" *she does the finger quote thingie* "template?..really? Well, ok I guess...I've never had anyone ask for that before. Kinda odd thing to ask, what with the war going on...but ok..." "Whatever. Just fix me Jade." he blinks, focusing on Shark "What's into you?" his optics dim suddenly though, his body going still. Shark settles his backside on a table where Lonestar can look at him easily. "Me? Why do you ask? Jade here taking good care of you there buddy?" Jade says, "Perhaps he's found a new friend. You know...romantic interest. That could change his mood....either that or he's a Decepticon spy..." she shrugs" "Doubt a Decepticon spy... would be interested in you darlin'. the mech states softly, after a long pause "My fuel is running out... Shark... could you hook up a line to me?" Lonestar says all that, before focusing on Jade once more "Could be the first though, heh. A shocking girl?" he was trying for a joke. Shark smiles at Jade, "Romantic interests are for those that care to woo a femme and sorry to say I've got better things to be doing." A nod given to Lone, "Sure thing, buddy." He slides off the table and finds something to hook Lone up to. Jade says, "oh?..not interested in wooing femmes.." she nods a couple times, "Oh, ok..." she turns to check on that part order. "well, he's happy for some reason...maybe he's over energized on energon..."" Shark finds what is needed, hooking up the line to it and setting the line up for Lone to sip from at his leisure. "There we go Lone, all set. So did he tell you he's got a femme there Jade?" trying to get the focus back on the cowbot, and off of him. "Thanks, son." responds Lonestar. His optics brighten as the energon flows and he relaxes a little, his systems now having the power to keep him going "eh? Who has a femme?" Shark chuckles at the cowbot, "You do, sly mech. I know what I heard the other cycle." Jade hmmms, "I'm more interested in why Shark is so happy. It's just so unlike him..." Lonestar ohs weakly and smiles "She's a mighty fine womech too. Wish there were more like her." he falls silent, optics then focusing on Shark "You ARE pretty cheerful." Shark just smiles, "Got Sparky in my subspace sloshing around in water, tends to be a little... odd feeling." he shrugs. Jade says, "Oh, I think there’s something more to it....we should figure it out..I mean if it can cheer you up, think how it could cheer the others up.."" Lonestar coughs a little bit, his optics dimming again "I'm not up to laughing at this time thanks Jade." he remarks Shark shakes his head, "Focus on working on Lone, Jade, not on why I'm happy okay?" Jade says, "Oh, were waiting on parts....so we have some time." She smiles, "So tell us...what makes Shark happy?"" Lonestar comments "I think I do have a leak though..." to both of them, his head settling back once more. Shark gestures to Lone, "See, he needs your help." the mech intones. Jade hmmms, and checks out Lonestar, and works on the leak.."Oh, I can work and talk...so we can still talk about you. You know....I'm really getting interested now. We just have to figure this out." Shark settles back on a table, sitting there, "And since when are you interested in me hmmm Jade?" Lonestar falls silent, his optics dimming again. Jade hmms, and pulls out a wielder to take care of things, "Since you became so interesting of course..." Shark idly taps his knee with his fingers. "I wasn't interesting before?" now flashing a sharp toothed smile at her. Jade ponders for a moment, "No, actually you weren't" Shark only smiles more, exposing more of those sharp, pointy teeth. "Honesty, an attractive quality." Lonestar listens to this, lookin half confused, half puzzled, and wholly amused. Jade nods, "well, I still say it's energon abuse...your just running your systems too hot. Must be wasting your rations..I'll talk to Prime about it..." Shark peers at what Jade is doing, "Now come on my pretty medic, lay off on the reporting stuff eh? He's just got a different set up to his systems is all, which looked majorly messed up when I saw him the other cycle." And Shark defending Lone.. where that come from... Lonestar blinks a little bit and looks at Shark "... Who, me?" Jade hmms, looking at Shark now confused..."What are you talking about...Lonestar isn't the one abusing the energon, you are..." Shark's optics shift color, "I'm not abusing energon. Don't believe me, run some tests." Oh ho.. is she in for a surprise! Jade says, "sure, we can do a full diagnostics against your records. Maybe then we'll find out why you so happy..." Lonestar chuckles a little bit weakly "... Never knew being happy was a crime." he notes. Shark nods and offers her an arm, "Feel free sexy lady." he grins toothily again, "But you'll find I'm just fine and dandy." Jade says, "Well, he's not clapping his hands...so he must not know it..." Shark looks at Jade oddly, "Just hook me up so we can get this over with Jade." Jade says, "Just hook you up?" You say, "For the tests, isn't there something you hook up to me or something?" Jade says, "Oh..um..yes, yes...sit down, and I'll get it right now...I'll just be a minute." As she moves over to a cabinet, and rummages around inside" Shark is already seated on a table so just remains where he is, "Hope you don't mind I am her focus at the moment there Lone." Lonestar would wave a hand. If he had any "Nah. go right ahead. I've been poked and prodded enough by medics Jade comes back, and starts attaching wires to Sharks head and face...running the wires down his back. "Let's see...a few more...yes, these should work...ok." Shark stays still, waiting for Jade to start the tests. "Got a nice touch there doc." Jade hmmms, "Oh...ok...there we go. Now try not to move, so the wires don't come off." As she comes back around front. "Now, let’s talk....What makes you happy?" Of course Shark is perfectly still as he listens to her question. "Thought this was a test to see if I was abusing energon, not what's going on my head." he notes. Jade says, "No, the test was to find out why you’re in such a good mood. My theory was that your over energizing..."" Shark shakes his head at her, "Told you, Sparky is sloshing around in subspace in a load of mercury rapids water. She makes me happy." Jade says, "I have no idea at all, what that means..." Shark just smiles, "Don't have to know what it means. You asked why I am happy, I told you." But if those wires are hooked up to something she can analyze, she'll find his systems are quite efficient... too much so in fact.. and there is a slight amount of radiation he is giving off. Other than that, just nothing going on with him physically. Jade says, "Right..gibberish makes you happy." She nods, "Ok, well..just stay still"" Lonestar chuckles weakly. You say, "Not moving doc." Jade stands back, and just watches him for a moment. Shark just sits there, looking back at Jade. His optics do seem greener than normal. Jade says, "So let’s discuss your relations with your teammates. Do you get along well with them?"" Shark looks over at Lone a moment, "Yes, of course I do." Jade says, "So you get along with everyone?" You say, "To the best of my ability." Jade says, "Is there anyone you don't like?" You say, "Oh yeah, sure. That Rogue, that's a piece of work I tell you." Lonestar blinks a little "... Are you serious?" Jade hmms, "I'm not sure I've met that bot..." You say, "I'm as serious as a roboraptor bite." Jade looks confused again. You say, "You asked if I disliked someone, and that's who I dislike. That femme kicked my tailgate in slaggit."" Lonestar then blinks once more at Shark "... I think my audials need adjusting. I thought you said you LIKED her. Jade says, "There’s a bot, that beat you up?..hmm, this is very interesting. So you like femmes that cause you pain?" You say, "She asked who I didn't like, she didn't specify it was to be a bot or a con or something else Lone." a smile given, "And Rogue is a con, and no I don't like femmes that cause me pain." Jade nods, "Right...ok...well ok, just a few hundred more questions... You say, "Go on." Jade says, "Who is the bot, you like the least?" Shark's optics flicker as he processes that, there is such a strong compulsion to lie right now. "There's a saying Jade, that you can only hate someone you love, only dislike someone you like. So if I must pick someone, it's going to be you." But is that a lie.. or the truth.. hrm. Jade nods "Ah, I understand...very well. Then I'll stop bothering you with questions, you can just sit here till the test is done. Shark nods, "Your the doctor." he notes. Jade turns and goes to work on some reports. Shark sits there, still and quiet. Just a statue. Lonestar shifts a little bit, then his optics brighten "... Something’s' sparking... inside Jade." Jade hmms raising an eye ridge, "Sparking?..in water?" Lonestar states "no. Inside." he sounds somewhat irritable at the constant miscommunication. Jade hmmms, a bit confused herself, as she moves over to check it out. You say, "Wish I could help you with that Lone, but you know... just sitting here while some test is being run." Lonestar indeed, seems to be sparking inside his torso somewhere, his systems degrading it seems without his repair system online. The mech grunts, tensing again in discomfort as the little flicks of fire spray out of him. Jade hmmms, "Oo, that’s not good...were gonna have to open you up, and get to that problem..." as she gets her tools out. Shark watches on, going quiet again. Lonestar's optics dim and flash again as he mutters "I hope so..." he flinches again, the monitors beeping alerts quietly Jade continues to work, "Hmm, we really could use those part...hmm, we might have to download your program to a safe storage..." Shark offers, "I could go track them down, if you'd let me go Jade." Lonestar says, "If... its my time, then I just wanna go. Dont want ta.. .be a turbo veggie."" You say, "Hey no talking like that, what would your femme think about that sort of talk!?" Jade says, "If that’s your choice, so be it..." as she continues to work. "Hmm, what a mess...."" Lonestar was hit by a planet buster missile. he is lucky to be in as few pieces as he was. He smiles weakly at Shark "hopefully 'At least he went all the way, and isn’t just laying there brain dead." Shark looks.. well.. really cheesed at Lone for such talk. "Just fix him already doc, I know you can do it, you know you can do it." Jade says, "Sometimes you can't always fix everything" Lonestar falls silent as Jade goes to work, the sparks caused by melted wires that had fused together. Shark watches on, "I've confidence in you, Jade." he states. Jade says, "really?..and yet I'm your least favorite bot...funny, I find it hard to believe that..." she snips some wires as she works." Lonestar twitches at the snipping, but the sparks also start to die down. Shark rolls his shoulders. "You had me laid up for five solar cycles because you don't like me, Jade." Jade lets her fingers do the work, "Why do you think the two things were related?" You say, "Because they are." You say, "You aren't saying otherwise, so may as well fess up." Jade says, "They aren't....you were damage, refused to be repaired..plain and simple" Shark grumps, "Whatever, Jade. Nice dodge on admitting the truth." Jade says, "Gee, you seem to be losing your happy" You say, "What can I say, Jade, I'm a complicated mech." Lonestar mutters a little bit under his breath Jade says, "right, right..." Lonestar closes his optics, his life signs fading slightly. You say, "Mind working on Lone now please? He's more important right now." Jade hmms, "this isn't good....I think Primus is calling him. Only one thing to try to save his systems..shut down everything." As she starts the shut down process, "We'll pop him in the freezer for now, till we can work on him." Shark frowns, but since she told him not to move he sort of has to stay put or get in trouble. "Primus can slag off. Do what you need to Jade." Jade sets up the stasis field, and steps back. "Let's just hope there’s enough of him in there, when we try to reactivate him. You say, "He has a reason to live, don't worry." Jade says, "Just one?" Lonestar lays still, now in stasis fully, optics dark Shark stirs and says, "I have to go on patrol, can I move now?" Jade says, "Sure, you can go on patrol...as long as you don't move.." Category:Logs Category:Lonestar's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:2009 Logs